My Life as Sherlock's Assistant - Why twins?
by Helen Nurse
Summary: Sequel to My Life as Sherlock's Assistant - Constellation's Revenge. Sherlock has proposed, and I'm trying to juggle planning a wedding and Sherlock needs to get a job. Why did Mycroft mention having twins in the genetics? And Could Somebody give me the name of a wedding planner? Dates are using the U.K. system.
1. Christmas Engagements

"What?!" screamed Michaela as she grasped the implications of her fiancé's statement.

"Now all we have to do is break the ice and tell your parents that you are alive." Sherlock Holmes said as he smiled at the fuss his love was making over such a minor detail.

"Sherlock," reasoned John Watson "Michaela's parents believe that she's dead. Gone. Six feet under, as her american friends would have said"

"So?"

"They paid you to find her, and you don't tell them that she's alive for three years with a baby girl that looks suspiciously like you, and you share a flat."

"And your point is?"

Lestrade threw his arm around Sherlock's shoulder and called to John "Care to help me talk some sense into this fool?"

"Yeah. Oh, this'll be fun." John grinned as he helped shove the protesting detective out of the flat for an explanation of the do's and don'ts of getting engaged.

"I'll just take my leave now, Michaela. Happy Christmas." murmured Mycroft as he kissed his new sister-in-law on the cheek. "I hope you don't have twins, but its in the genetics."

"Wait, What!"

All of the women surrounded Michaela as they gave her their heartfelt congratulations. She took back her squirming daughter from Mrs. Hudson and sat in the grey armchair.

"You hear that, Amber? Mummy's getting married."

After a while, the party finished and Sherlock came over and blushed before saying "I'm sorry. I had deleted the fact that your parents didn't know that you were still alive."

"What am I to do with you two? And what did your brother mean by twins are in the genetics?"

"Ummm…"

"Sherlock? I'm waiting." Michaela said as she raised her right eyebrow while tapping her foot impatiently.

"Both our families have a history of twins?"

"I know that my family does, but what about yours?"

"It skips a generation. We're next."

"Oh. ok."

* * *

**I don't own Sherlock. Please review**


	2. Family for Christmas

I woke up to Amber giggling and Sherlock reading a fairytale while commenting on what was feasibly possible.

"Another, Daddy!"

"No, we have to wait for Mummy to get up."

I am so thankful that Sherlock wants to be Amber's father even though she isn't his biological daughter. "Happy Christmas, you two."

"Happy Christmas, Mummy!" exclaimed my almost two year-old daughter after she squirmed out of Sherlock's lap and toddled over to grab my legs in a hug. She always surprised me with what she would do next.

I looked at Sherlock with a smile and raised my right eyebrow with a question as I picked up my little girl. He chuckled and said "Mycroft will be stopping by to explain his remarks about our family's genetics last night." He paused before asking "Are you sure that you don't want to tell your parents that you are alive?"

"I actually have a way around that, Dad dosen't know any of his family that lives in the U.K., so if he's lead to believe that its just a distant member of the family with the same first and last name, he would go for it if its all paid for."

Sherlock thought about it for a moment before saying "I think… that will work. Mycroft already told me on the phone this morning that the Holmes family will be paying for the whole wedding. Now," he said clapping his hands together "let's talk about the case that Graham"

"Greg, dear."

"Whatever. The case that Lestrade passed me after he and John explained to me why I had caused such a reaction from what I said."

"Sherlock!" I exclaimed in exasperation "We need to plan the wedding! I need you to not work on cases while we are preparing."

"Would you rather I be bored and start shooting the walls again?"

"Do you intentionally want to traumatize Amber?"

"I will if I can't work on cases."

I sighed and acquiesced "Fine. But the month before the wedding you do not take any cases, or you will not have a very happy bride. I want this to be perfect."

He pulled me close and said "With both of my improbable girls on the case? It will be the best wedding ever."

I looked out the window and saw the mass of reporters and said "Sherlock? Why are there so many reporters at our door?"

"I informed the press of our engagement so that your family can interpret the invitation as a chance to meet a famous relative."

"Oh. So now I have to wear dark glasses and scarves to hide my face from cameras and pray that they don't bother Amber."

"Don't be ridiculous. The paparazzi here are not the paparazzi of America. They are British, and are kind to children. What are you doing?"

I walked to the window, opened it up, and said in my loudest voice "Listen up! If you are reporters and paparazzi trying to get the scoop on me and my fiancé go home! I will send to all of the major magazines and newspapers identical, detailed statements about the wedding once the date is set. Now Leave before I call DI Lestrade to have the police come and arrest the lot of you for harassment! Now, anyone here to appeal to Sherlock Holmes to take their case, please knock on the door politely and Mrs. Hudson will show you up." I slammed the window closed as everyone below left to hail cabs and left. As soon as everyone left, a black car pulled up. "Sherlock, your brother's here. With twins?"

Sherlock smiled and said "Ah. Vincent and Neville are here. My dear, those are Mycroft's two boys."

"Mycroft is _married_?"

"No. I'm not married." said my future brother-in-law dryly "My boys were the result of some indiscretion on my part when I was at Uni."

"So, Names and age both of you. Now." I ordered my brand-new nephews. I was very surprised when they snapped to attention.

"I am Vincent. Older by five minutes, we are sixteen years old." Vincent was a prim, annoying boy as soon as I saw that he had an even longer stick up his arse than his father had

"And you?" I asked, hoping to get a response out of him "You don't have to snap to around me. I'm just a harmless yankee that's marrying your uncle after all."

He slouched into a normal teen-aged boy's posture and smiled and said "Names' Neville. And you are Michaela Hughes. Where did the paparazzi go? I thought your place would have a swarm in front of your place."

"I threatened them with the possibility of siccing Greg on them."

"Greg?"

"Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade?"

"Oh." The boy laughed. "Could you teach me how to handle the press like that? I want to go into journalism, but His Majesty, over there" gesturing to Mycroft "doesn't want me to waste my mind on something that trivial."

"Mycroft! Shame on you. The boy has every right to be what he wants. I thought you'd be happy to have a son that would give you an entry into the press that's a member of the family."

"He's just as brilliant as Sherlock, but he lacks drive to create a mind palace. He drives me crazy with his emotions and his love of the mundane."

"I'll take him." Mycroft looked surprised by this "I need someone to help me plan the wedding. He's perfect! He can write all of the press releases for me and he can help keep everything organized."

"Could I dad?" The hope and excitement that Neville's voice was too much for his father.

"Very well. You will also help your future aunt with caring for your new cousin." Turning to me, he said "Don't let him get on your nerves. If he does, I'm sending him to the University to make something of himself."

"Deal. Oh, can I talk to you in the hall alone?" I pulled Mycroft out to the hall and explained our idea of how to get my parents to come to the wedding.

"So, all expenses paid trip to the U.K. along with an invitation to the marriage of a famous detective to an unknown member of their family?"

"I was wondering if you could deliver it yourself."

"For you, sister dearest, I'd do anything."

"Could you also do the same for my brothers and my biological father's family? Just him, his sister and their parents."

He smiled and said "I understand how it feels to want your family to be safe. I'll do this because I want to see both of you happy. And also because Neville needs to have someone who can maybe teach him about the emotions that I am unable to express."

"I knew you weren't as heartless as you seem!" I exclaimed after hugging him. He struggled to get out of it, but when he stopped struggling I said "You have a niece that will be hugging you quite a bit. Loosen up when you come over and _enjoy_ not having to be so stiff. Sometimes I wonder if you'd rather hide in a hole than be with us. C'mon let's go back and celebrate family."

Sherlock gave me a book on wedding planning, and numbers for florists and dressmakers.

I gave Sherlock and Mycroft Christmas jumpers so that the legacy of the ugly christmas jumper would live on. Mycroft gave me a credit card backed by the family for making purchases for the wedding. I told the boys that if they stayed for a few days, I'd get them something when the shops opened up.

When we went to the shops a few days later, I got Neville and Vincent new laptops of their choice along with extra programs.

Amber got more toys, books, games, and clothes than I know what to do with.

And now that I'm preparing for my wedding, I can sit down and think about when the date should be set.

* * *

**I don't own Sherlock. Please review**


	3. Dates and Venues

6/1/2024

"Sherlock? We need to set a date for the wedding!"

"The thirtieth of July. 2024"

"That's in the middle of the week!" I exclaimed. "It needs to be on a week-end so that all of our friends can come."

"Fine. The third of August. It's a Saturday during your favorite season."

"But why do you want it that day?"

"It was the day that I started to fall for you."

"Oh." I had forgotten about that day. I had slapped him after he scared me with keeping body parts in the fridge. "Your nephew Neville is coming over today to help with the press release concerning our engagement. Their mother must have been quite beautiful to create such handsome boys. Because your brother did not get the beauty genes of your family." Sherlock snorted as he drank his morning tea.

"Why did you say the thirtieth of July?" I asked with all of my curiosity focused on his reason for that day.

"It was the first day we met. I made you cry and then you made me respect you. I believe that you were the first person I have ever apologized to without being told to do so. So, I guess I'm being overly sentimental." He walked over and laid down on his couch to think.

I was stunned by his clinical, yet adorably sentimental explanation of why he said what he did.

"Well then. August third it is. Now, am I going to disguise myself a little or am I going to be completely myself at the wedding?"

Sherlock sat up and asked "Why?"

"I was just thinking I could maybe get my hair colored a light, natural strawberry blonde. Or get my hair tinted with orange so I'm not so much of a brunette."

"I like you as you are. But you just gave me an idea. Neville? We're going shopping!" exclaimed my handsome husband-to-be as he grabbed his coat and scarf.

* * *

When the two came back, Sherlock had stationary and samples of all sorts of things, but what he pulled out of a forest green bag were two masks. "A Masquerade themed wedding!" he exclaimed with his eyes dancing in excitement.

"Do you have a venue in mind?"

"Not particularly."

"Could we have it outside? Please?"

"Where?"

"Regent's Park?"

He looked at me like I had a screw loose. "Regent's Park."

"It'd be beautiful. It's where we had our first date."

"First date?"

"We took the dogs there when we first got them? Played for hours before we went back home to make dinner?"

"That was our first date? Oh."

* * *

**I don't own Sherlock. Please review**


	4. The New DI of Scotland Yard's Finest

13/1/2024

"Sherlock? You are going to be late!"

"I'm coming! I don't understand why I let you bully me into applying for the Detective Inspector's position that opened."

"We need regular income. And you need to have something to do to keep you from being bored when you don't have any cases."

"Fine. Wish me patience enough to get through the interview without saying any of my deductions about the people that are interviewing me."  
As I kissed him on the cheek I said in a whisper "You'll be brilliant." After brushing off his suit, I gave him a once-over and proudly declared "I will have the hottest DI striding trough my door every day. God, I am so thankful that Greg got you this meeting."

* * *

Later that day, Greg texted me the results:

'Sherlock isn't being a git.

He respected everyone

and he got the job.'

I squealed and ran to the downstairs kitchen where Mrs. Hudson and John were having tea.

"He got the job!"

"Wait what? Who got what job?" asked John as he tried to keep me from jumping like a small child.

"John, this might come as a surprise, but Greg got Sherlock an interview to become a DI."

"Oh, I wondered why he went out so early." murmured Mrs. Hudson.

"Yeah. I just hope he gets a company car so he's timely when he goes to crime scenes."

"I'll see that when it happens. He'll hate wasting space in his mind with learning how to drive."

* * *

**I don't own Sherlock. Please review**


	5. Cases and Guest Lists

19/2/2024

"How was the case, Sherlock?" I asked when my ever mercurial fiancé slammed the door to our flat behind him. "Dear, you're going to break the hinges again." I pointed out after setting the pot to boil. "Shall I make you some tea?" I added a little sugar to the calming tea and stirred it.

"No!" came the petulant moan from the couch as he despaired the mental roadblock he had hit.

"Oh, it's not that bad, is it?" I said after kneeling down next to him "If you drink the tea, I'll get you some nicotine patches. How many do you need?"

"None." He sat up, took the tea and set it on the coffee table and grabbed me about my waist and pulled me into a kiss as I squealed in surprise. "You gave me the final clue when you were jabbering this morning over breakfast. Because of your gossip, we got the entire ring of smugglers. You and your perfectly normal brain helped me take down the murderers of fifteen civil servants."

"So you like being an official member of Scotland Yard's finest."

"Yes. I do like it. Donovan hates me still." he grinned like the twelve year-old he is.

"Donovan… Was she the woman I dressed-down during the Constellation's Revenge case?"

"Yup." he said popping the last consonant.

"Well then. Since you're here, we need to talk about the guest list."

"John and Mary, Molly Hooper, Lestrade, Mycroft and his sons, Mrs. Hudson, other members of my family and your family"

"Ok, then I'll just have Mycroft invite various people that might be useful to our family's political power in the long run. Oh, and your boss."

Sherlock sighed and resignedly said "How many?"

"One hundred? Tops?"

"No more than that."

"I know, it's double the number of people than those we know. But you will need allies now that you have a civilian job. A day job. You get days off to recuperate after cases now. We don't have to lean on Mycroft anymore for money."

He sighed "I guess you're right. We don't have to borrow from my brother anymore, which is really a good feeling. I'm not beholden to him for money, which makes it easier on both of us. I know you have issues with taking hand-outs, so yeah. Best possible thing that could have happened."

"I love you."

"Wharra bout me?" asked Amber with a petulant look on her face. "Of course we will always love our little precious stone."I said as I swept her up into a big bear-hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without my improbable girls." declared Sherlock as he swept both of us off our feet squealing.

* * *

**I don't own Sherlock. Please review**


	6. Masks and Dresses

23/3/2024

Molly, Mary, and I went to London Bride Couture to see the latest fashions and I saw my dress.

It was a bridal white dress with lace sleeves. It reminded me of the under-kirtle I wanted to wear when I was in California as a younger woman flicking through Pinterest to look for wedding ideas.

"May I have the Celtic kirtle please?"

After I put the dress on and had it accented with a lace veil, I stepped out to show everyone.

"Oh. It's perfect."

"Michaela? You look amazing.  
"Dear, I think I can say in your mother's place that you look beautiful."

Molly looked so surprised when I said "Well, Maid of Honor? What say you to this fine raiment?"

"I say yea."

"We'll take this dress. Could you get it done by the first of August? I will pay well for it to be done in time."

I got my dress. Next, we went and sampled wine and champagne for the wedding. I decided that Sherlock and I would come back to choose those.

* * *

We made one last stop at the caterer's and said "Could it be possible for you to import five or six cases of Martinelli's Sparkling Apple Cider? It's for the kids and me."

After we left, Mary and Molly asked me if I was pregnant. I laughed "Oh, no. I'm just not a big fan of alcohol in any amount. That's why I'm coming back with Sherlock to choose the wine and champagne."

"Oh. So that's why you always are looking for a steady supply of Sparkling cider!" exclaimed Molly as she put two and two together. We all laughed and went over to a little shop that sold masquerade masks.

"What do you have in bridal masks?"

"What style of wedding dress, miss?" asked the salesgirl.

"Celtic Kirtle. Here's a photo of it."

"Ahh. I just might have the thing."

She returned with a white mask that covered my face from the cheekbones up. It had silver and gold celtic knots accenting the temple with gold ribbon. "I'll take it. Would you mind showing me some masks that could be worn by my bridesmaids and maid of honor?"

"Of course." She quickly returned with masks for my friends, one in gold and two in silver.

"Would you mind stepping back into the workroom with your friends so I can get the measurements of your faces?"

After leaving the mask shop, I picked up some groceries and went home to find Amber riding on Sherlock's back screaming "Go, Daddy, Go! Faster! Faster!"

"Hello, dears."

"Mummy!" she exclaimed after sliding off his back and running to me for a hug.

Sherlock stood up as dignified as he could before rushing over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"How was the shopping?"

"How was work?"

We smiled at each other. "We solved another homicide, I gave a few pointers to Dimmock about observing people before interrogation so he can manipulate them into telling the truth."

"Dear, that's called leading the witness."

"What did you do, while Neville was babysitting?"

"I got my dress, my and the bridesmaids' masks."

"Do you really want Molly as your Maid of Honor?"

"I contacted Kellsey, but she's on tour in August. But after that, she plans on moving to London for her career. So we'll see her more often."

"Oh, goody. More people." replied Sherlock with as much sarcasm as he could.

"Come on, let's get ready for dinner."

* * *

**I don't own Sherlock. Please review**


	7. Food and Wine

15/4/2024

Today was a good day. Mycroft came by and told me that all of my family accepted the invitations to the wedding. He also arranged for a good couple to watch and work around my parent's property.

Sherlock confirmed his suspicions about the Red Jack Serial killer, and put him behind bars yesterday, so he has the day off.

* * *

"So, do you want to go sample food and wine today?" Sherlock asked me after we dropped Amber off at Neville's flat for babysitting.

"I was hoping we could do that and go get you fitted for your mask. Which color is your tuxedo?"

"It is going to be deep navy blue with a matching cummerbund and bow tie."

"Let's go to the mask shop first then."

"Hello, again. Are you here to pick up the masks?"

"No, He's here to get his fitted. What do you have for a groom that matches dark navy blue?"

"Let's see… High cheekbones, wide mouth… How about this one?"

It was a white mask with a dusting of silver and blue that covered the top half of his face.

"I like it. Sherlock?"

"I don't understand why I have to wear one. Why can't it be just the women?"

"Because it was your idea in the first place?"

The girl brought us to the back and Sherlock got his mask prepped for fitting.

"So, are you her?" she whispered to me while she was putting the pliable mask form on Sherlock's face.

"Sorry?"

"Sherlock Holmes's fiancee!"

"Oh." I chuckled "Yeah."

"What's he like?"

"A complete ass when he's trying to socialize with normal people he hadn't met before. But he's so sweet to my daughter."

"Awww. I'll have these finished by July first this year."

* * *

"So, white sauce chicken lasagne with garden salad or seared chilean sea bass with baked rosemary feta potatoes for the main course, chilled cherry soup or stuffed sweet bell peppers for starters. Lemon cake with chocolate ganache filling or traditional wedding cake. Those choices sound good right?"

"Let's take both options, but I'd like to mix traditions. How about both cakes. Half of the wedding guests are American, so let's have a little fun." Sherlock smiled at me and I felt so happy. I didn't realize that he remembered all of that.

"We could do every other tier as traditional, if you'd like"

"Why? Mycroft's paying for it anyways."

"I'm still a spendthrift, dear."

"Would you like to choose the champagne?"

"No, Sherlock. That's your realm of expertise. I don't drink unless I am really angry or depressed. I'll drink the celebratory champagne for the toasts, but after that I'm going to have sparkling apple cider."

"Then we will have the 2009 Dom Perignon."

"Yes, sir."

Pulling Sherlock on his sleeve, I asked isn't that awfully expensive?"

"No. But I have already arranged an open bar for the dinner and party after."

"Ok. Let's go home and look at the table setting pictures for which one we'll want at the wedding."

* * *

**I don't own Sherlock. Please review**


	8. May- July

We chose everything we possibly could and some things we didn't. All I know is that it is happening soon, and everything is ready. On the first, Mycroft chartered a private jet for my family and they arrived at Heathrow on July thirtieth. Sherlock met them and politely brushed aside any questions about how they were all related to his future bride. When the shuttle arrived, everyone was awestruck to see Melia White House.

When they arrived, everyone were seen to their rooms and Mycroft took over from there. Anyone who did not have appropriate clothes for the reception were ushered into one of the dining halls and were given choices of dresses and tuxes to choose from.

After, everyone went down to one of the private dining halls to meet the other guests. After that, they were given free reign to go where they pleased except for Robert Hughes, and Thomas and James Rojek.

* * *

**I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters.**


	9. Big Brothers

31/7/2024

I woke up to the sound of three men talking outside our room, one who was Sherlock, and two voices that I couldn't quite place. I threw a dressing robe over my nightie and blearily stumbled out of the bedroom and muttered a standard good morning to Sherlock before walking to the kitchen. After three cups of Earl Grey and a muffin I walked to the door of the kitchen and leaned against it listening to the conversation between the three men. One of the two strangers was blond, and taller than the other who was shorter, around my height.

"So," Sherlock said with his hands on the table "James, Tom, you two are going to be groomsmen, and because of that you have to know the secret member of your family that you are here for. You cannot tell any of the other guests anything that transpired in this flat. Hello dear, come on in."

The other two men turned and said at the same time "No. Way."

"Tommy? Jaimy?" I was shellshocked to see my two big brothers standing there as they were to see me.

"We thought you were dead!"

"Why didn't you call us?"

They ran over to me and we laughed and cried for about fifteen minutes, me pumping them for information on their lives, and them on mine. They were really surprised to see Amber wander out of the second bedroom asking for breakfast. I had to keep them from murdering Sherlock by explaining in as few words as possible that he had agreed to adopt Amber even though she wasn't his, hinting of a different father.

"So. You are marrying this genius and he's adopting your daughter. Ok." James shrugged his shoulders and said "As long as you are happy, we are fine with it." Thomas nodded his assent as well.

"Go and enjoy yourselves for the next two days. Also, meet here tomorrow night for Sherlock's stag party."

After they had left, I sat down at the table and said "Is there anyone else that needs to know that I'm alive?"

"Not yet. However, I'm going to convince your father to walk you down the aisle by hinting that you don't have any other family and grossly protest Mycroft walking down the aisle with you."

"When?"

"Around… noon? You have to go to the final fitting of all your ladies' and Amber's dresses."

* * *

….

Sherlock's POV:

It is five minutes after noon when Neville accompanies the tall older man to the front door and escorts him up the stairs.

"Uncle? He's here." stated my nephew before retreating back down the stairs.

I walked to the door and put on my largest smile and said "Hello, sir." shaking his hand noticing the calloused, strong handshake.

"Good handshake." he commented, looking around. His accent was very similar to Michaela's was when she first came here. Definitely Californian.

He had the build of a welshman, but had some of the features of someone from Ukraine. Possible northern wales and Ukrainian ancestry? "I'm sorry, I don't recall your name."

"Robert Hughes. May I sit?" he said after gesturing to John's old chair.

"Please, by all means."

He groaned as he sat down, possibly from old injuries to his knees. He looked around the room noticing both doors and the windows as well as the chimney. Looking for other exits? He was grey haired, and based on his face, about late seventies, early eighties.

"Vietnam or Gulf war?"

"Sorry? I don't catch your drift."

"Was it Vietnam or the Gulf war that you served in?"

"Vietnam."

"Right. I asked Neville to bring you over because my fiancee is set against my older brother walking her down the aisle. You are the male relative that she wants to walk her down the aisle."

"Why not her father?"

"She hasn't seen him in over a decade. She thinks that you'd be perfect. Will you?"

"Who's the ring bearer?"

"My nephew Neville."

"Best man?"

"John Watson. He's known me for quite some time."

"Alright. I think that's settled."

"Just one favor, sir."

"What's that?"

"Don't kill me if something surprises you. Please?"

"Ok. I won't."

….

I came back when the old man had left the house before walking up in my white trench coat, black sunglasses and floppy-brimmed hat carrying Amber.

"How did it go?" I called up hoping Sherlock was still alive.

"It went perfectly. He's agreed to walk you down the aisle."

I never felt happier in all my life.

* * *

**I do not own Sherlock or any of its characters.**


	10. The Wedding

3/8/2024

Today is the day. I'm marrying the only man who could ever love me. Molly helped me get into my dress before we all went to get our makeup applied. After we were all ready, I was given my mask, which held my veil in place and my bouquet.

We all lined up in order, first were Greg, Vincent, and Mycroft; then John, Sherlock, the pastor, Mary, Sophie, Sally, and Harry; Molly, then little Amber with Neville, then me with Robert.

We were given a short sermon on love and fidelity in marriage, then we exchanged vows.

"Do you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes take Michaela Hughes to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He looked into my eyes from behind the mask and said "I do."

"And Michaela Hughes, do you take William Sherlock Scott Holmes to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"With all my heart. Yes, I do." In the corner of my eye I saw Robert stiffen and prayed he didn't make the connection until after the de-masking before the party started.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife." Sherlock gently lifted the veil away from my face and gently kissed me on the lips.

Everyone clapped, and we returned to the Melia White House for the Dinner, where John gave a touching speech about Sherlock not being as inhuman as he always seems to be.

When Molly said her piece about only being my friend since I had moved into 221 Baker street, four years ago I hoped that it wouldn't make Robert suspicious.

The dinner was excellent, and when we cut the cake, John exclaimed "Good god! What the blazes is that?" pointing at the two cakes with identical designs one of which had a miniature of me and the other with a miniature of Sherlock.

"That, John is a mixing of traditions. Michaela is an american and they usually have a plain cake with fillings in-between the layers. I am british, and we have fruitcake. We decided to have both so that everyone may have the type of cake they prefer."

With that, we all ate cake, then went to the ballroom for the dance.

We danced to a few ballroom numbers, and then we had the duet Sherlock and I had composed together to show our lives forever intertwined. At the end, Sherlock and I undid each other's masks and kissed as a married couple.

That's when all hell broke loose from my relatives.

I quickly grabbed the microphone and said "Hi. Yeah, I'm alive. Short version, not dead. Sorry that I couldn't say anything, but I wanted to surprise everyone. And could someone restrain my dad from killing my husband? Great. Introductions are in order. My name is Michaela Anna Gilbreath Hughes of Lotus, California, of the United States of America. Ten years ago, my family thought I had been in a building explosion and my body never identified. I was actually knocked down by the concussive blast and suffered a blow to my head from hitting the pavement that put me into a coma for six months. Sherlock was the man who found me and paid for my medical bills for while I had been in a coma and while recuperating. As soon as I had recovered, he vanished. It took me five years and crossing continents by any means possible to find him. Four years ago, by chance I moved into the same building as him. I had actually taken a flat-share with him not knowing. We lived together battling over his experiments when at the end of last May I helped him with the case called Constellation's Revenge. A man I had met briefly while recovering had taken four hostages: three of my friends and an orphaned baby girl. I traded myself for them, contacting Sherlock so he'd be there but unable to stop him. After four months of torture, Sherlock found me along with my jailer in an old shack by the Cliffs of Dover. Sherlock took me to St. Bartholomew's and stayed by me all the month that I spent recovering from that experience. He had decided to adopt Amber when I was taken and when I came back, we made a pretty good team. Then last christmas, he asked me to marry him. That is what's happened to me since I went missing. Mom, Dad, I hope you can forgive us, but I needed to make sure I was where I wanted to be. I have a life here, I'm taking classes to become a History teacher while caring for Amber. I'm happy here. Please respect my choices."

Everyone was silent for what seemed to be a really long time before my mother, this short little blond woman strode up to Sherlock and slapped him and began to tell him off.

John sidled over to me and whispered "So she's the one who taught you how to slap and tell off arrogant arse-holes. I'm impressed also by the story you made up to cover your tracks for the past decade."

"Just get Neville to ask Dad about journalism and he'll calm down pretty fast. Mom just needs to get all her anger out. I'm just glad she's not directing it at me. Oh, dear. He's going to run for it. She's actually scaring him." Sherlock was trying to ward off the berating with his arms over his head. I walked over to my mom and said "Hi, Mom. I'm sorry."

"Do you know what we went through to find you?"

"I was hurting this past decade too. I'm really sorry. For yours and dad's birthdays I would send you unmarked birthday cards to give you hints about where I was, but I guess it wasn't enough. I should have called when I found him. Please forgive me?" I was crying and so thankful that I had opted out on eyeliner and mascara.

"Of course I do. And so will your father after a couple drinks. Oh, I have something for you." She pulled out a bottle of old champagne "I had a feeling that you would be the bride that I couldn't shake, so here's your champagne."

By this time I was bawling from happiness when my dad swept swept me into a crushing hug and said "Don't leave us like that ever again."

"I won't. I need to explain what really happened ten years ago to both you and mom."

We four plus Greg Lestrade went into a private room and I explained how I really got here and the truth about Amber's genetics before we went back to the party. After that, the party was pretty uneventful, and when it was over, Sherlock and I walked into our flat and laid down on our bed and said together "Thank god we don't have to go through that again." We smiled and we haven't left each other since.

* * *

**That is the end of My Life as Sherlock's Assistant - Why twins?**

**It is also the end of the story. Good bye for now, I hope I will be back with another story soon.**


	11. Epilogue - Family at last

8/10/2026

"Sherlock? You can come in now." said the nurse as she tended to Michaela.

"Dear? We have twins. A boy and a girl. What will we name them?" asked the new mother.

"I think the boy should be John Michael Holmes." he looked at his wife for confirmation.

"Yes. And our little girl is Helen Jaqueline Holmes."

He smiled as he realized that he would never have to be alone again, he had his own family.

He was the happiest father in the whole world.

"Hello, John and Helen. I'm your daddy. And the pretty lady holding you is your mummy."


End file.
